


A Night To Remember

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Kleinsen + prompt 34.) "C'mon let's dance!"~~~~~Prom night is here, so they might as well participate.





	A Night To Remember

Jared wasn't sure why he wanted to go to prom so much. He just knew that something within him was itching to attend. Maybe it just felt like something he had to do as part of the whole high school experience, but after the whole Connor ordeal, he figured it might have had something to do with returning a sense of normality to the year.

He also wasn't sure how he was able to convince Evan to come with him. The poor ball of nerves hadn't come into actual school in roughly a month and now he had agreed to come and be in one big room with all the people he'd been avoiding. Maybe he had had a similar thought.

Whatever the case was, though, they were here now and that was that. It wasn't everything that everyone cracked it up to be, but the pounding music and chatty atmosphere were nice distractions from day to day life. At least, Jared thought so. Evan didn't seem to be in agreement.

They were both sat at one of the tables they had set out, watching as everyone else intermingled on the dance floor. Neither of them were really saying anything and whenever Jared looked to Evan, his eyes would dart somewhere else. His hands were fidgeting and his foot was tapping wildly.

Jared sighed. "Hey, Ev?" He tried, looking over to him once more.

"Y-Yeah?" Evan replied as he turned away.

"Are you sure you wanted to come? Because we don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Jared was tired of having to watch the other look so uncomfortable.

"N-No!" Evan's head quickly snapped back around and his eyes met Jared's. They were wide and brown and it sent a jolt straight to Jared's heart. "I-I mean yes? Or w-wait I meant- I meant yes, I-I wanted to come, but, uh, no I don't want to-to leave..."

Jared quirked a brow, sending a questioning look Evan's way, but he wasn't going to argue. Instead, he stood up and offered the other a hand. Evan looked at it confused until Jared explained, "If we're going to be here, we might as well participate, right?" Evan nodded slowly in response, but didn't move. "So... _C'mon, let's dance!_ "

Evan glanced from Jared's face to his hand and hesitated before reaching out to hold it with his own, face quickly going a crimson color. He stood up and Jared mentally cursed, being reminded yet again of how Evan was taller than him nowadays since Jared had stopped growing in eighth grade. Pushing that aside, though, Jared led him out to the dance floor. He could feel the other shaking a bit as they walked, but his grasp seemed to ground him.

Jared was just about to let go when suddenly the music was switching over. Instead of the pounding dance songs that had filled the room before, there was a slower melody reaching their ears. Around them, most singles began to exit the dance floor and couples started pairing off, forgetting all about the 'leave room in between' rule. The lights had also changed colors, a soft pink flooding the room.

Glancing around the room, Jared felt disgruntled until he turned back to look at Evan. He was still looking around and a sort of... calmness had washed over him. It's like he had changed with the atmosphere. It was nice, Jared thought, to see him relax. He didn't like seeing the other have to work his way through nerves on the daily, despite being shit at expressing it.

Jared continued to stare, only noticing he had been when Evan turned back to look at him and jolted in a startled fashion. They locked eyes for just a second before Evan looked downwards. "Sh-Shoot, um... We should probably sit-sit back down... This is for, um, couples, I think..." He attempted to let his hand fall away, but Jared held a bit tighter to it. Evan looked up once more, confused.

"No, I... I want to dance with you." Jared could feel heat rising in his cheeks. "To this song or any song. I invited you to come with me for a reason, so... I want you to dance... _with_... me?" That sounded a lot smoother in his head, oh God. There was a moment of silence between the two and Jared could feel his palms getting sweaty. He was almost about i bolt when he heard a faint laugh.

A soft smile had graced Evan's face and his eyes seemed to be sparkling just a bit. The laughter was stressing Jared out because of the situation, but that didn't stop it from sounding like wonderful little bells. Jared was about to ask what was so funny, but before he could, Evan finally spoke up. "I'd-I'd love to dance with you, Jared."

Jared's cheeks managed to burn even hotter as his eyes widened slightly in surprise, but a smile of his own was taking over his features. A big grin was plastered to his face as he replied, "O-Oh! Great! Cool! Uh-" He didn't know where to go from there. He'd never really... danced with anyone like this before.

Taking a hint from movies, he moved to wrap his arms around Evan's waist and Evan followed suit by putting his arms around his shoulders. Slowly, they began to step from side to side, spinning ever so slightly around as they did so. They started at a distance from each other, standing with space in between, but as they went on they began to draw closer until their chests were flush against each other's.

The rest of the room seemed to sort of melt away as they danced. All Jared could focus on was Evan. Their eyes were still locked together and Jared had to wonder if it was even possible for Evan to look any better. He was smiling, relaxed, and had a soft pink halo of light surrounding him. Jared barely even noticed that he had been slowly closing the gap between the two of them until he felt soft lips on his.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was nice. As they pulled back, Jared could see the color in the other's cheeks and he was certain Evan could see the same in his. A small laugh bubbled up in his chest as they slowly leaned their foreheads together. It must've been infectious as Evan started to laugh as well.

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." Jared murmured, glancing down to the floor.

"Yeah, me-me neither." He looked back up at that and noticed Evan's smile had grown. "I'm actually kinda-kinda glad it went down like. I never would've been able to-to say anything..."

Jared quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean... I've, uh... I kinda really started to like-like you and, um, I didn't know what to do about it because I-I figured you'd be really pissed off at me after the-the whole... thing..." Evan's smile fell a bit as he averted his gaze.

Jared sighed. "I'll admit I was a little pissed off." Evan winced at that. " _But_ , I can recognize that it wasn't your intention to hurt me or anyone else. You thought you were doing something good for the Murphy's and it got out of control." He moved a hand up to cup Evan's face. "I've known you for a long-ass time, Ev. No matter what front I put up, I stick around for a reason, all right? I... kind of love you." Evan looked back at that and it took everything in Jared's power for him not to look away. "It scared me a lot at first, but I recognize it now and I don't... want to feel bad about it anymore."

Evan wasn't quite sure what to say in response, so he instead settled for leaning down into another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer. The hand that had been cupping Evan's cheek moved up to run gently through his hair. Their heads tilted so they were able to deepen the kiss and pulled each other closer. They only stopped when they began to hear the song come to a stop. As they pulled apart, they noticed other students moving past to get on and off the dance floor as the next song began, bringing the vibe back to that of a party. The two boys separated completely before Jared took Evan's hand once more and lead him back to where they had been sitting.

"Hey, Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"I... think I kind of love you, too."

Jared paused in his steps, looking back up at the other. Smiling wide once more, he let go of Evan's hands to grab the front of his suit and pulled him down to kiss him once more.

They say prom is supposed to be a night to remember and Jared guarantee that he'll never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I haven't written these guys in awhile! I hope this was all right!  
> (You can find me on tumblr @insanely-cool-Jared-kleinman)


End file.
